parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Butterfly and the Powerpuff Girl/Transcript (Part 1)
Transcript Part 1 * Joker: PROFESSOR UNTOMIUM!!!! I'm gonna kill you! * Professor Untomium: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! * The Joker kills Professor Untomium * The Egg rolls down the hill * Star Butterfly noticed an egg by her leg * Star Butterfly: THIS EGG COULD BE A BABY! * She Carries the Egg and Hugs it * Star Butterfly: Shh, It’s okay. I’m here for you soon you would might hatch. * Then the egg hatches * Star Butterfly: Huh? * Bubbles emerges from her egg. She yawns and opens her eyes. * Bubble: Goo-Goo * Star Butterfly: EEEEEEEEE! Oh, I’m gonna be a Mom! Speaking of being a Mom, (sighs) I wonder where her Mother is. * Bubbles: Mama? * Narrator (To Star Butterfly): Sadly Bubbles I don't have a mother * Star Butterfly: Really, Narrator? * Narrator: Uh.... Yes. * Bubbles starts to Whimper again and Sheds tears for the first time. * Star Butterfly: Oh What's wrong, Bubbles? * Bubbles: WAAAAH!! * Star Butterfly comforts Bubbles * Star Butterfly: We’ll be a great team, Bubbles. There you go, it’s okay. * Bubbles: Mama. (Her eyes close and fell Asleep) * Star Carries her To Marco’s House * Star Butterfly: Marco, I’m home. * Marco Diaz: Whoa, Star. What’s that thing you’re holding? * Star Butterfly: It was an Egg, and It hatched. See? * Bubbles: Dada. (Giggles) * Marco Diaz: Star How did you find that Thing? I’m freaking out right now. Wait? Did she just call me Dada? * Star Butterfly: I don’t know if she has a mother or anything! The Narrator told me that Her Mother died leaving her. (Sobbing) I didn’t even get to save her. * Marco Diaz: Don’t Cry, Star. * Bubbles: Mama? * Star Butterfly: (Sobbing) I never get to save her. * Bubbles Tummy Growls And Started to whimper again. * Bubbles: WAAAAAAH!!! WAH! WAH! * Star Stops crying and noticed that Bubbles was crying again * Star Butterfly: Oh no. Bubbles, It’s Okay. Marco, She’s crying again. * Star Grabs her out of her egg and comforts her * Star Butterfly: Marco, I think she’s Hungry. * Marco Diaz: Star? I don’t have any milk for that thing? * Star Butterfly: At least I named her Bubbles after she hatched. She was begging you, Marco. * Bubbles was using her puppy eye stare. * Star Butterfly: Oh, I know. I can use my wand to form a milk bottle, I guess that would help. * Marco: Oh Okay. * Star Uses her wand to Appear a Milk Bottle and Gives it to Bubbles * Bubbles: Phew. Mama (Giggles) * Star Butterfly: Mommy’s going to take good care of you. And we’ll fight Ludo’s Forces of Evil when you grow up. * Marco Diaz: Star, Am I a Dad too? I’m your best Friend, not a boyfriend or anything. * Star Butterfly: Don’t worry, Marco. She called you “Dada”, she called me “Mama”. We’re her friends and her parents, I’ll Always be there for her. * Bubbles was Yawning and Fell asleep again * Marco Diaz: (Yawns) I’m going to bed too, Star. * At Marco’s Bedroom * Bubbles was finally in her first clothing. * Star Butterfly: How’s that make you feel, Bubbles. * Bubbles: (Giggles) * Star Butterfly: I’ll take that as a Perfect. * Marco Diaz: Goodnight, Star. * Star Butterfly: Goodnight, Marco. * Star And Bubbles lay on The bed and prepare to sleep. * Star Butterfly: Good night, Bubbles (She kisses her goodnight) *10 Years Later *At the City *Bubbles is watching Spider-Man and Batman fighting crime *Spider-Man: LET'S GET THEM BATMAN!!!!! *Batman: RIGHT! *Spider-Man and Batman tied all the robbers up *Mysterio: Spider-Man. *Spider-Man: MYSTERIO! *Superman: NOT ON MY WATCH, MYSTERIO! *Superman headbutts Mysterio *Mysterio: OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! That Hurts! *Superman: RUN AWAY MYSTERIO AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK! *Mysterio: I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME! *Bubbles: Hey Batman, Spider-Man and Superman. *Superman: Hey Bubbles. *Spider-Man: *Batman: Bubbles will join the Justice League. *Bubbles: Wow, Now I'm the Justice League Member. *They noticed Ludo is attacking people *Star Butterfly: Oh no, We’ve got trouble! *Bubbles: Can I go too? *Superman: Bubbles, I'm going to fight Ludo and I'll make sure Ludo doesn't have kryptonite. *Ludo: ATTACK ME SUPERMAN! *Superman: LUDO DID YOU HAVE KRYPTONITE?!?! *Ludo: Yes! *Richard: Oh my Gosh. *Ludo weakens Superman with Kryptonite *Superman: Bubbles Save Me! *Bubbles: I'll save you Superman! *Bubbles destroys Kryptonite while saving Superman *Superman: Thank You Bubbles. *Ludo: HOW'S THIS POSSIBLE?!?! *Bubbles: I destroy Kryptonite! YEET! *Bubbles throws Ludo into the field *Jack Quire: (Holding a Camera Laughing) Oh my God. *Superman: HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT, LUDO?! *Ludo: IT HURTS ME!!!!! SO BBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You’ll regret this. *Jack Quire: (Holding his Camera) Get Him Bubbles! *Bubbles kicks Ludo into the face *Ludo: OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH *Bubbles: I can hurt you forever. *Android 18: Okay, That’s enough. *Bubbles throws Android 18 into the McDonald's Building *Android 18: Seriously. (To Star Butterfly) Hey, Star! *Bubbles throws Ludo into outer space *Bubbles breathes heavily and stares at Android 18 *Android 18: Kid, you seem in a wrong mood. *Bubbles: I WANNA A TOY!!!!! *Jack Quire watches Bubbles throwing a temper tantrum with his camera *Stephen Quire: I’m done. (He walks away) *Jack Quire: Stephen, Come Back. *Stephen Quire: (Points Bubbles throwing a tantrum that really caught his attention) Why's this little girl throwing a tantrum? *Jack Quire: She really wants a toy *Daniel Winsett: (Laughing) No, no Wait! (Laughing Hysterically) *Stephen Quire: Like it when she throws a tantrum. You laugh? For all your Comedian Friends? *Daniel Winsett: My Friends are not Comedians! *Stephen Quire: (He flips his middle finger at me) Screw you! *Daniel Winsett: Stephen, come back! (To Jack) Where is he going? *Bubbles: I WANT A TOY!!!!!!!!! *Bubbles screams louder and louder *Stephen Quire hits Bubbles into the head with a pan *Stephen Quire: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! *Star Butterfly: Bubbles!! Stephen, She’s my Adopted Daughter. Why?! *Stephen Quire: Because I told her to shut up. *Bubbles: I WANNA TOY!!!!!! *Star Butterfly: No! I’m frustrated hearing you yell! We’re Going home right now! *Bubbles: (Sobbing) Why? *Bubbles bites Star's hand and steals Mr. Krab's Money and rips them up *Mr. Krabs: MONEY!!!!!!!!!! *Bubbles steals a teddy bear *Toy Store Worker: I’ve been Robbed! Do something! *Star Butterfly: BUBBLES!! YOU’RE GROUNDED!!! *Bubbles Gasps In shock, She drops the teddy bear and started to Break down to tears. *Bubbles: WAAAAAAAAHHH!!! YOU’RE MEAN!!! *Star Butterfly: You shouldn’t yell at people like that. And we’re going home right now. *Marco Diaz: Star?! *Bubbles continues crying. *Batman: Bubbles! Look what you've done. *Star Butterfly creates a portal to Marco’s House And Marco follows her there too. *Vambre: What did I miss? Curses! I’m too late. *Stephen sees David Quire’s Truck *Stephen Quire: I’m going home. *Stephen gets in the Truck *David’s Truck Drives Away *Daniel Winsett: I’m leaving. *Richard: Wait for me. *Android 18: I’ll take my leave too, but First can I fix this mess? *At Marco Diaz’s House *Bubbles crying in her room *Bubbles: (Sobbing) This is all my fault. Waaah! *Bubbles goes to bed and cries herself to sleep *Star Butterfly goes in Bubbles Room *Star Butterfly: Bubbles? *Bubbles: Leave me alone. *Star Butterfly walks away backwards *Star Butterfly: All I want is to make you feel better. *Bubbles: What’s the Point. I’m grounded, Remember? *Star Butterfly: It’s Okay. I just wanted to talk for a moment. *Bubbles: About what I did? I don’t wanna talk about it. I know what I did wrong. And this was all my fault, really. *Batman: Star Butterfly. *Star Butterfly: Batman, leave me. *Batman: I'm here to talk to Bubbles please. *Bubbles: What did I do, Batman? (Snif) *Richard: I got Separated from Daniel, So I want to talk too. *Bubbles: I ruined everything, didn’t I? (Whimpering) *Batman: You throw a tantrum for wanting a toy. *Bubbles: How did you know? *Batman: I saw you. *Richard: He’s right. You beaten Krillin’s Wife: Android 18. *Bubbles: Who's Wife? *Richard: Android 18 *Bubbles: (Gasps) She told me to stop. And I didn’t listen to her but I lost it and punched her. Why? (She’s about to cry) *Star Butterfly: Rick, to be honest. I adopted her as an egg. *Richard: Hold on. Bubbles, is this true? *Bubbles: Yeah, I was too young to remember. *Bubbles picks up her eggshell. *Bubbles: See? *Star Butterfly: That must be her egg, She kept one so she’ll Remember her birth. *Richard: I get it now. *Joker: BUBBLES! *Richard: What’s that Voice coming from? *Star Butterfly: I don't know *Joker: ME! *Batman: The Joker! *Richard: We have to stop him. *Bubbles: You guys go, I’m not going. *Star Butterfly: WHO ARE YOU?!?! *Joker: I AM THE JOKER THE MURDERER OF THE PROFESSOR! *Star, Richard, Marco Diaz And Batman were shocked. *Bubbles: PROFESSOR!!! (Crying) *Batman: YOU'RE THE MURDERER OF THE PROFESSOR UNTOMIUM?!?! *Joker: Yes! *Richard: You Monster! *Joker: Indeed I am, a Monster? Maybe a Killer Clown! *Batman: Joker, this time I’m Going to avenge him and when I do? It’s Over, Joker! *Joker: Bring it on, Batman *Bubbles: WAIT!!! *Joker: For What? *Bubbles: Now I know what you’ve done! You killed the Professor, MY DADDY!! *Richard: I thought you said you’re not going to fight. *Bubbles: I changed my Mind, so I have to fight him. *Richard: Now I get it. *Star Butterfly: Bubbles, You’re not grounded anymore. Kick his butt, Junior. *Bubbles: Thank you! *Bubbles throws Joker out the window *Joker: She will pay for this! *Bubbles decided the chase him. *Bubbles: NOW GET OUT OF HERE, YOU MURDERER!!! *Cyborg kicks The Joker into the fire *Bubbles: Who are you? You defeated the Joker for me? *Cyborg: I'm Cyborg. Yes I defeated him for you. *Bubbles: Joker’s the one who murdered my daddy, Professor. (Whining) *Cyborg: LOOK AT THE JOKER! *Bubbles looks at Joker is on fire *Joker: HELP! I'm Been Cooked to Death!!!!!! *Bubbles: (Blows Raspberry) Nuh-uh! You should be ashamed for what you did to my daddy, You Murdering Clown! *Cyborg: You tell him, Kid. *Star Butterfly: Bubbles, thank goodness you’re okay. Did you defeat the Joker or he did? *Bubbles: Mommy, I didn’t mean to break the window. *Star Butterfly: It’s Okay, I fixed it with my wand’s powers. *Stewie Griffin: I put string cheese on the windows to prank you. *Star Butterfly: What did you say? *Jack Quire: Oh my God! *Stewie Griffin laughs *Stewie Griffin: THAT WAS FUNNY! *Jack Quire: (He calls out for Stephen Quire) STEPHEN!!!? Where’s he at? *Teodora Villavicencio: He’s at home sleeping so I’ll take care of Stewie myself. *Stewie Griffin: GOTTA RUN! *Stewie Griffin drives the car into the Krusty Krab *Jack Quire: Where is he going? *Teodora Villavicencio: I have no idea. *Star Butterfly: So why are you here? *Teodora Villavicencio: I know why, because my friends and I are going to the Tokyo Grand Prix Tomorrow Night. *Stewie Griffin: I hope they don't call me on my phone. *Mr. Krabs: HELLO STEWIE! *Stewie Griffin: Hello Mr. Krabs. *Bubbles: I have to apologize to him. Wait a minute, Tokyo Grand Prix? *Richard: But it was almost wrecked at this point all because of Miles Axelrod’s Goons creating a Diabolical Electricmagnetic Pulse Camera on Allinol. *Woody: They’re arrested at this point, So the Tokyo Race is safe from now on. *Jesse Wackman/Son of Screenslaver: Yeah it will be a great time. *Jack Frost: I’m in too. *Stewie Griffin holding a gun in front of Mr. Krabs *Stewie Griffin: GIVE ME YOUR MONEY, MR. SHREK KRABS! *Jesse Wackman/Son of Screenslaver: You know what. I’ll Do it just like I fought Silico in New Erbum *(Like What He said was in the Upcoming film: Silico vs Screenslaver would come Soon in Theaters Soon when I make it, So it’s not Released yet) *Jesse Wackman/Son of Screenslaver: Hey, Stop! *Stewie Griffin: FOR WHAT?!?! *Jesse Wackman/Son of Screenslaver: The Money doesn’t belong to you, It belongs to Mr. Crab Man. *Stewie Griffin shoots Mr. Krabs' Eyes *Mr. Krabs: My Eyes! *Jesse Wackman/Son of Screenslaver: Let me Help you Out, Citizen. *Stewie Griffin drives the car into Chum Bucket *Mr. Krabs: He’s Getting Away! *Bubbles: I’m Sorry for ripping your money. *Mr. Krabs: MY EYES ARE GONE!!!!! *Stewie Griffin: PLANKTON! *Daniel Winsett: I really hate Spongebob. I’m going home, Hey Rick! *Patrick Star (off-Screen): MY NAME'S NOT RICK!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Daniel Winsett: I mean Rick from Unikitty Series. *Patrick Star (off-screen): Oh, Sorry. *Richard: Where's Rick? Oh I’m the Nickname Rick? *Daniel Winsett: Getting past bedtime, So can I Stay at the Hotel for tonight? *Richard: As you wish? I don’t have any hands because I’m a Lego Brick. *Stewie Griffin: HEY RICHARD! *Richard: Yes? *Stewie Griffin: I got the surprise for you! *Richard: For Me?!?! *Stewie Griffin: YES! *Richard: A Basketball? *Stewie Griffin: YEP! *Android 18: It seems you both are getting along *Krillin: Count me in. *Stewie Griffin: STRIKE! *Stewie Griffin hites Richard with a Basketball *Krillin: Richard! That does it! DESTRUCTO-DISK!!! *Stewie Griffin drives the car into the treehouse *Krillin: Stewie! Relax! *Stewie Griffin: I'm going home! *Stewie Uses His Car to Drive Away *Blossom and Buttercup are floating around searching for Bubbles *Buttercup: We found her. Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Vinnytovar Category:Transcripts